villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cora
'Cora '''is one of the main antagonists of the television series, ''"Once Upon a Time", and the mother of Queen Regina. Based upon the titular character from "the Miller's Daughter" and the Queen of Hearts' character from "Alice in Wonderland", Cora is "literally" a heartless queen and a dark sorceress with vast knowledge of the dark arts, which had been gifted by Rumpelstiltskin. Cora plays a major role in the villains tournaments, being the leader of her own faction in the Live-Action universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Adressing a Wedding Prior to the events of the first war, Cora proposes a wedding for her daughter, Regina, with the vampire king, Russell Edgington. She catches her daughter in the woods, when Regina attempts to escape from her fate. Cora then explains to her daughter, that she would guarantee her freedom, through power. The unsure Regina accepts her fate and prepares herself for the wedding event. A Crashing Ceremony Feeling proud of Regina's determination, Cora is shocked to see Russell's rejection, as he states that Regina is not the type of the queen, he would choose. A furied Cora attacks the vampire, stunning him with her dark magic. However, much to her surprise, Regian interfers, and, out of her mind, pushes Cora into a magic mirror, sealing her inside of it, to parts unknown. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Ruler of Wonderland It is revealed in the third war, that she transports to Wonderland, where there she controls it, in the Red Queen's absence. Soon enough she recieves a visit from Freddy Krueger, a demon trasported by the same magical energy, which sent Cora in Wonderland. Upon gaining a champion, Cora sends Freddy to assassignate the Jabberwocky, the Red Queen's champion. When the beast falls to Freddy's abilities, Cora lets him have seat in her council, while imprisoning Iracebeth and Stayne for their insolence against her. Finding a Way Out Later, Cora has heard about the arrival of Jefferson in Wonderland's borders. She thus, sends her new Knave of Hearts to bring him before her. There, Cora, through speaking with the Knave of Hearts, demands from Jefferson the true reason of arriving in Wondeland. When Jefferson makes a request to the wicked quee, Cora responds by cutting off head. A scared Jefferson then reveals his secret, allowing for Cora to escape from Wonderland and travel to a new location, the land of Westeros, just outside of Harrenhal for the next phase of her plans. Love and Power Journeying through the new realm, Cora stambles upon Tywin Lannister. When Tywin confess his ideology over honor and family, Cora explains her own ideology of love, as it is a weakened emotion, that fades over time, while further continuing that power remains and endures a person, making him more powerfull than ever be. Fascinated about her world view, Tywin Lannister forges an alliance with Cora. Reunion with Regina Soon enough, Tywin and Cora set off to the Enchanted Forest, learning of Sauron's armies interfering in the Enchanted Forest. Cora witness, as Tywin's outnumbered army slaughters most of the orc minions of Sauron. Upon Tywin's victory, Cora meets the person, whom she had killed her prior to the events of the first war; her lost forgotten daughter, Regina. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Cora Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Cora Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Cora Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cora Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance